


Salem Success

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #570: Snape and the Salem Academy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salem Success

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #570: Snape and the Salem Academy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Salem Success

~

When the request arrived for Severus to lecture at the Salem Academy, he was flattered. He accepted without hesitation. 

Harry was thrilled for him. “Have fun!” he said, kissing him goodbye before Severus activated the international Portkey. 

“Professor Snape.” His guide-witch reminded him of Lovegood. “I’m Myra. You’ve a lovely aura. Follow me, please.” 

After touring the grounds, he was shown to his room. “There’s a welcome dinner this evening, and your lecture is tomorrow.” Myra smiled. “I’ll let you freshen up.” 

Once ready, Severus exited his room.

“Professor Snape.” Myra gestured. “This way.” 

Severus hummed. _This should be enjoyable._

~

Dinner was pleasant enough, although Severus felt Harry’s loss keenly. While Severus could hold his own in any conversation, he wasn’t socially adept, and he was quickly tiring. And the Salem Academy students and faculty seemed to like to hear him talk. 

“...thrilled to have you here,” gushed the chancellor over pudding. “We’re excited for your lecture tomorrow.” 

“I hope it meets your expectations,” said Severus, sipping what passed for tea there. “It’s fairly traditional, although I do touch on new potions innovations.” 

The chancellor smiled. “Honestly, with your accent? You could say anything.” 

Severus frowned. Perhaps he’d miscalculated things.

~

The lecture went well. His audience included not only Salem Academy students, but students from other nearby wizarding schools as well. 

Afterwards there was a reception, during which he circulated and answered questions, most of which were intelligent, although one person proved rather inappropriate. “I’m afraid I won’t discuss Harry Potter,” he informed a persistent witch claiming to write for the school newspaper.

Eventually, Myra led him back to his rooms to retrieve his things. “It was great having you here, Professor.” She tilted her head. “The gremlins will disappear once you’re home.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sighed. _Just like Lovegood._ “Goodbye.” 

~

“Welcome home.” Harry kissed Severus. “How was Salem Academy?”

“Pleasant,” said Severus.

Harry grinned. “Which means your lecture went brilliantly.” 

Severus inclined his head. “It seemed successful enough,” he said, recalling the packed lecture hall. He frowned at the thought of the student reporter. “It’s good to be home, however.” 

“And it’s good to have you home.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand, leading him into the kitchen. “I made tea.” 

Severus hummed. At last, a proper cuppa. “Excellent,” he sighed, sipping.

“How about curry tonight?” 

As Harry bustled about the kitchen, Severus relaxed, his mind settling. _Gremlins indeed._ “That sounds perfect.” 

~


End file.
